Flowers and Violins
by Jul-Vargas
Summary: You, my dear, are in Egypt. Work and travel brought you there. One day, you meet a cute Italian which seems to have... Problems. Romano x reader. Rated for Romano being himself and future lemon :D
1. Chapter 1

_So... This is my first reader insert c:_

_The chapters won't be really long but longer than this one._

_Hope you enjoy~ :D_

.

You, reader-chan, decided to do a gap year. Work and travel in Egypt.

Today you'll meet someone special...

.

You sighed. The heat felt incredible on your bronze tanned skin, you enjoyed the overwhelming warmth of the hot bright sun.

The weather was perfect, like everyday, since you started your gap year in Cairo.

Looking up in the shining blue sky you heared a car approaching. When your (eye color) orbs gave the driver a look, your eyes slightly widened and you gasped slightly.

He was good-looking, handsome. But not Egyptian. His olive skin showing through the white unbuttoned shirt he was wearing. When he exited his red chevy, you noticed the ripped-off jeans which loosely hung on his hips.

His auburn eyes met your gaze and you noticed his attractive shaped lips moving.

"Oí bella!" He snapped his fingers infront of your face and you returned to reality. You blinked a few times, trying to focus on his words.

"Eh? Excuse me, I wasn't listening...", you said, a slight blush tinting your face pink.

He frowned and looked at you with a confused expression, then repeated what he just said.

"I asked for a bouquet. I'm not good with flowers so I figured it would be best to ask before I buy something stupid."

Your job was easy, give the customer what he wants. Working as a flourist in Egypt wasn't exactly what you had expected from your gap year, but you liked it.

"A-a bouquet? For your girlfriend? I mean... Uh..."

"Chigi?!" He blushed a deep shade of red.

"E-excuse me?", you asked again with slight panic in your voice, afraid you could've said something wrong.

"I-I... No, it's for... My brother... I don't have a... Girlfriend...", he answered, his reden face turned away from you.

"Oh, really?" You noticed that your voice was a little too cheer-y about the given information and you could feel the heat building up in your face.

"Y'really...", he returned, giving you a confused and asking expression. Looks like he didn't get it. Good for you.

You decided to just fulfill his wish. You started to choose different heat-resistent flowers and put the together in a pretty bouquet.

"What is your brother like? I mean... I eh..." Again, you blushed. This time he looked at you with furrowed eyebrows.

"My brother? Why is it always my brother people are interested in?! Fine, I get it; he's all sweet and cute and skilled in arts and shit but dammit, why do YOU ask me about him?!", he shouted, gesticulating wildly with his hands, his facial expression changing all the time. You couldn't help the fact that this guy fascinated you...

"N-no...", you answered headshaking, "I didn't mean to bother you... I just...", you felt the heat in your face growing, "I wanted to start a conversation with you because..." Because what? You didn't know why. He frowned and his cheeks flushed a slight pink.

"I'm, uhm, sorry. I shouldn't have shouted at you. You must hate me now. But I think it's okay, everyone hates me...", he finished silently and turned away from you. Oh, what now?

.

Like I said, veeeery short one xD

Please leave me a review with your feelings about this. Should I continue? Are there grammar mistakes? Please tell me~ :D

Jul~


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm, uhm, sorry. I shouldn't have shouted at you. You must hate me now. But I think it's okay, everyone hates me...", he finished silently and turned away from you. Oh, what now?

.

You shoke your head a no, but he didn't see it since he turned away from you.

You blinked and then figured to just finish the bouquet. A little bit of green here, another lily there... "Finished."

The handsome customer turned to face you and when he saw the pretty flowers in your hand he stared for a while, before focusing again. He then pulled /european/ money out of his pocket and slammed it on the desk. You whinced a little but gave him the change and the bouquet.

"Th-thank you.", he said, slight blush covering his cheeks. He took the flowers and the money which he shoved back in the pocket of his pants. When he pulled out his hand, a small piece of paper fell out and softly flew down.

When you noticed, he already rushed out, down the garden path and back in his car. He drove away with screeching wheels.

You sighed. You never had seen him before and doubted you'd ever again, since he seem to not like you at all and would not come back.

You picked up the piece of paper and placed it on the counter of your shop, cleaned up and decided to go home.

Home was a small appartment just above the shop, which was blessing and damnation both at once because some of the folks had the habit to just plop in and take a seat in your kitchen, waiting for you to get them something to eat if you forgot to lock the door firmly.

Besides the kitchen your appartment just had two other rooms, the bathroom and your own room which was full of stuff you brought from (country you used to live in).

A framed picture of your oh-so happy family, whose faces had pissed you off after 18 years of seeing them all day and every day stood on a cupboard, next to treasures no one but you knew they actually were such. A big venus shell you found on your first vacations at the sea, an empty ostrich bird's egg, you brought with you from a trip to Australia, the slender figure of a woman, headless, which you got from your best friend when she was in Greece and other little things with a heart and a story to tell.

You plant yourself on the couch, flipping on the TV.

"Egyptian. Egyptian. Egyptian. Uh, MTV~", you lalled while zapping through the channels, searching for an English one. You stuck at a tv-show that showed the life of iceroad truckers. "That's actually pretty cool", you said to yourself, giggling at the lame joke.

It was around eight in the evening, the sky already tinted in a dark black and blue, covered by millions of stars, that you decided it was time for dinner. The sun time wasn't any help to keep proper meal times since the sun set around five'o'clock, which was to early for dinner and to late for lunch.

You stood up and dragged yourself in the kitchen to the refrigerator.

"What to eat, what to eat~" Not that you had much of a choice. The only things people would find there are leftovers from three days before, half eaten microwave food and some bottles of water and fruit juice.

You picked a plate with microwave food on it, smelled at if it was still eadable and then put it in the microwave oven to warm it. When it 'pling'-ed you took the plate out and placed it on the messy table.

As you started to eat the tasteless meal, your thoughts drifted off to the man from earlier the day. His hazel and green eyes, the dark auburn hair which seem to be so soft, the defined but not to muscular body that looked so perfect, so... Stop thinking perverted!

After finishing dinner, you got ready for bed. Lying there, your thoughts again drifted away to your meeting with the Italian. A little something in your stomach kept pulling, to think about meeting him again, your heart started to beat faster. Your last thought was about the piece of paper down in the shop.

.

_I know I said it would be longer. Well, it is but not **that** much._

_Thanks for reading c:_

_Reviews would be really nice because they make my day and I keep writing more frequently if there's a resonance I get from my readers :D_


	3. Chapter 3

A little something in your stomach kept pulling, to think about meeting him again, your heart started to beat faster. Your last thought was about the piece of paper down in the shop.

.

As you woke up, the sun already shone brightly into your room. Not, that it means the day is at it's full... The sun rises at about 6 in the morning.

You raised from your bed, feeling a bit dizzly and prepared yourself for the day. You stood in the shower and your thoughts kept returning to the guy from yesterday. Who was he? You haven't even asked what his name was. You remembered the paper he lost as he left the shop. You finished the shower as fast as possible, got dressed and rushed down the stairs. There it was. Still lying at the place you left it, the little piece of folded paper drew your attention to it. You took it and as you unfolded it there stood a number. And a name. Feli. Was it his name? His brothers? The code was Egyptian, this person lived in Cairo! You took your phone and dialed the number.

"Vargas?", a joyful voice came from the other end of the line.

"I uhm... Hello, this is (your name/last name). I call because of the flowers you bought yesterday."

The cheerful voice sounds happier than before as he answers. "Oh, are you the girl Lovi bought the flowers from? They're so pretty and well arranged! I really love lilies and Ludwig said they suit me very well so I figured it would be best to put them on the kitchen counter because I'm often in the kitchen. I am the one who cooks and- Oh I'm so sorry! I trailed off again! What's the matter?"

Oh gosh, this guy really loved to talk... "Uhm yeah. So... The guy yesterday - Lovi I suppose? - He dashed out of my shop without any instructions. You must know, the flowers need the right water and supplies and-"

He interrupted you. "I know! I love flowers from the bottom of my heart - Well, I love Ludwig best and then comes la famiglia, but still - and I know where to put them and how to threat them right. No worries, bella!"

"Oh, is that so..." You sounded disappointed but didn't know, why, yourself. He eventually catched the sad sound.

"If you wanna make sure that your flowers are alright, come take a look!", he said, cheery as always. You kind of liked his happy attitude from the begining.

.

"Oh dear Lord... Whyvdid I agree in this again?", you asked yourself, standing in the elevator. Fifth floor, sixth floor, seventh floor... Eleventh floor. You wanted to go home. Your stomach flipped back- and forwards, leaving you with a sick feeling.

You approached the appartment door, a matt with the words "Herzlich Willkommen" lay in front of it. You knew this was German but you couldn't quite put the finger on what it meant. You supposed it meant something like "Welcome", since the words were quite similar.

You knocked at the door, which flew open the same second you touched it.  
"Hello (name)! Welcome to casa Vargas! Come in, come in~ I'm home alone but fratello will be back soon! Ludwig won't come back this week though because he has work to do in France! Make yourself home, I'll prepare some pasta~" You didn't have the chance to say anything as he talked and dragged you into the living room, pushed you on the couch and left into the kitchen.

So you sat there, in a cream colored living room on a wine red couch in an appartment from a guy you knew about... Ten seconds? And you imediately fell in love with everything. The atmosphere was so lively, the scent of something you couldn't really name hung in the air, every oh-so thrown down pillow on the couch and armchair looked as if there was no other place they could be and it just made you feel... Happy.

When Feli - Feliciano, as you learned shortly after - came to get you to the kitchen where he prepared pasta with (your favorite souce), a smile was plastered over your face and you couldn't do anything about it. Feli seemed to enjoy your appereance, he kept blabbering about each and every little thing that came into his mind. Whis was pretty much because he was really easily diatracted. He showed you the bouquet his brother bought from you yesterday and you were happy to see that he did everything right.

At the same moment you finished your meal and took the plate to put it in the sink, the front door opened.

"Feli, I'm home!~", an oh-so familiar voice exclaimed.

You nearly dropped the plate. Oh right, there was a reason you came here after all...

"Buon Giorno, fratello!~ I made pasta for dinner! And we have a guest, too! Remember the girl you told me about yesterday?" He finished his sentence and the auburn haired boy from yesterday showed up in the doorframe.

"Girl? You mean th- Oh."

.

_Cliffhanger ftw! XD_

_I'm terribly sorry nothing interesting happened in this chapter.._

_But hey! Have some Feliciano! XD_

_Please R&R, because I share my love with you and I'd appreciate if you shared yours, too!_

_It really helps me a lot and makes me happy that people actually read and - even better - review the shit I'm producing x3_

_Lots of Love, Jul_


	4. Chapter 4

"Girl? You mean th- Oh."

You dropped the plate and it shattered with a rattling noise.

"Ragazza, are you insane?!", the auburn haired boy said in a loud voice as he jumps forward to collect the pieces.

You snapped out of your trance and kneeled down to help him. "I-I'm so sorry!" The two of you quickly picked up the plate shades and he threw them into the bin, while you wiped away the remains of the pasta souce. Feliciano just stood there and watched you two as you did so.

"Dio mio! Ragazza, never do that again! Those things aren't for free, y'know?!" Lovi seemed to be angry but his voice sounded not as intimidating as he thought it was.

You heared Feli gasp as you sat down on a kitchen chair and excused for the hundreth time. "Bella, you're bleeding!" You looked down at your hand and... A huge cut decorated your palm. Suddenly the pain burned in your hand, up your arm. And the worst thing was that you couldn't see blood!

"Oh..." you sighed under your breath and everything turned black.

"Fuck, she's not going to lose conciousness, is she?! Feli she is! She falls-!" You fell down the chair and waited for more pain from the impact on the floor, but nothing. You briefly opened your eyes. "Ragazza! Don't you dare losing it now!", he screamed. The chestnut colored eyes locked with yours. He catched you. A small smile spread on your lips and you closed your eyes again, enjoying the warmth of his arms around you.

.

When you woke up, first thing you noticed was that you had new curtains. And a new couch, which was way more comfortable than the old one. And a new TV that played Italian soap operas. And... You dashed up from the couch, you were lying at and instantly regret it imediately.

"Ooooh my head..." You massaged your temples and layed back down to ease the pain a bit.

Someone noticed your awakening. "Fratello! Fratello, she's awake!" Feliciano rushed from the kitchen into the living room to give you some water.

"Thank you..." As you reached for the glass, you noticed that your hand was bandaged. "Uh? Oh right, my hand..."

"Is it okay? Lovi said bandaging it would hep so I figured bandaging it twice would help even more! Can you inagine? He was so worried that he hasn't eaten yet! And-" His talking salve gets interrupted by his brother.

"I /wasn't/ worried. Not at all... I just... I'm not hungry." He said, a blush spreading an his cheeks as he exited the kitchen and

"I know he was because he made a face as if he was hurt and not you~" Feli whispered, so even the people outside on the streets could hear him and giggled about Lovino's facial expression.

You too laughed softly and looked at him. His hazel eyes met your (e/c) orbs and you two stared at each other for some moments while Feli looked from you to Lovino and back to you with a confused look. Then he realised what was going on. His mouth formed an o and he slowly left the room. None of you noticed first but when your eyes finally parted, his little brother was long gone.

"Uhm...", "Eh..." you both said at the same time. You started laughing and his face turned light pink. "You first-" Again, both of you started talking simultanously. You started to laugh and he joined in after some moments.

As you two eventually calmed down, none of you spoke a word, in case the other wanted to say something. Your eyes wandered around from him to the inventure to the firmly closed window back to him and all the way around again. He though kept staring at his hands. So that's what people called a pleasant silence. It wasn't uncomfortable and you somehow enjoyed it.

Your eyes eventually met a few times and you both stared for a moment, before either of you broke the eye contact again.

You didn't know how much time passed, but soon your stomach started to moan for food and you blushed.

"Uhm..."

"It's okay, let's get something to eat!" With these words he took your hand and dragged you out of the house and down the road where his car stood.

"But... I haven't brought money with me... And... My shop..." You tried to excuse from going with him but he just laughed - cuuute - and opened the passenger's door for you. With a slight pink covering your cheeks you entered the cabine and sat down. He walked around the car and sat on the driver's side, starting the engine.

_Oh god guys, you can't imagine how bad I feel for uploading SO LATE. The chapter was finished /weeks ago/ but I just had no time to upload it. I know, again a cliffhanger...xD_  
_Thank you all so much for reading, reviewing and following my story. It shows me that people actually LIKE what my brain produces._  
_Have some of these. *gives cupcakes*_


	5. Chapter 5

_Oh my god I'm so sorry it took so long to update!_

_Really, I know how it feels to wait ages for a story to update and I'm really glad there are still people who actually _read this.

_Feel free to critisize me and as always, the mistakes are made on purpose ;D_

_Thank you for reading and don't forget to leave a comment~_

_I love all of you omg ;n;_

You didn't know this part of Kairo even existed. The streets were full of people, but not tourists like everywhere else. Those were actual citizens. Cheerful advertising their products, children running around, their happy crys echoing between the houses.

"This is... Unbelievable!" Your eyes wide to try and take every little detail in, each colour, your ears sharp to hear every noice you walked down the road with Romano close beside you.

"Watch out or they'll take you with 'em!", he answered, flashing you a bright smile and winked. "They're looking for pretty girls to sell on the market~"

You giggled but a strange feeling started to nag in your stomach nonetheless so you hugged his arm to feel secure. He looked down at you, a blush spreading on his face.

He lead you into a small local which seemed somehow familiar. The furniture was held in warm colours. Cream and red, some terracotta and... Flowers. Flowers were painted on every and each wall in the little restaurant. Your heart started to beat faster and you had this itchy feeling in your fingers to touch them. Lilies, roses, carnations, orchids and different kinds of palms decorated the walls and gave it a somewhat special feeling. Your eyes shone bright and you took Romano's hand, just to hold something.

"Romano! This is... Breathtaking!", you said and smiled up to him. He answered with a cheekish halfsided grin.

"I knew you'd like it.", he answered with a proud halfsided grin.

"Romanito! Holá! Good to see you again!~", a cheery and thick accented voice shouted and you both turned around to see who greeted him. The man was tall, tanned and unbelievably good-looking. His chocolade brown locks looked like the softest of silk, his emerald green eyes had something you couldn't really put the finger on and his flashing white smile made everything in the room brighter and even more beautiful.

"Hey, Toni..." Romano seemed a bit nervous but wasn't unfriendly. "That's uhm... That's (y/n).", he said, scratching his back head and blushing slightly.

"Oooh~ Does Romanito finally have a girlfriend?~", the (obviously Spanish) guy asked and his smile became even wider, if possible. At this you both looked at each other and flushed dark red.

"Wha-", you started but got inerrupted by Romano.

"NO!", he exclaimed loudly. "She is not my girlfriend and never will be, bastardo. Why would we become a couple?" He looked at you. "Right?"

"N-no..! I mean yes! I mean..." You kind of confused yourself but the Spaniard just chuckled and lead you two to a free table.

"It's so beautiful...!" you said for the eventually tenth time and gently brushed your fingers over the floral surface of the wall beside you. You still couldn't put in words why these paintings looked so familiar but you were sure that you've seen them before. Romano muttered something under his breath but it was too silent for you to hear. You looked at him with a slight frown but he just turned away and you saw a blush spreading on his cheeks.

You two ordered a big pizza margharita together and started some sort of awkward conversation until it qas ready.

'How long do you live here?'

'How old are you?'

'Where are you from?'

It turned out he and his brother grew up seperated and only came together after their mother died and Romano was forced to live with his grandpa and brother. He was a year younger than you, makes Feliciano three years. God, you felt so old in this moment*.

"...(y/n)?" you heared a melodic voice calling you. You nearly choked on your (drink you like) and coughed a few times, tearing up and face turning first red, then blue. When you finally were able to breath again you looked up.

/OH GREAT./

"Fran?" Your voice was louder and higher than you first intended it to be so a few other customers turned around. There he stood. Blond, wavey, shiny hair, shoulderlong, sky blue eyes, a little beard decorating the chin of his perfect shaped face. Tall but not too tall, delicate skin. French accent. You hated him /so much/. And he came right in your direction. You glanced at Romano, which starred at the visitor, who approached your table.

/Oh shit oh shit oh shit.../ was the only thing you thought as he finally reached your table.

"(y/n)! What a coincidence to see you here! In Egypt!" he cheered and placed a chair so he could sit next to you. You facepalmed and sighed heavily.

"No Francis. Not here. Not now..." You gulped and blinked back the tears coming up your eyes, still covering half of your face.

"Who the fuck is this?" Romano asked you, not your 'friend', his voice slightly pissed of. (Who are we kidding? He was so friggin pissed oh he wanted to flip the table.) You sighed again, softer this time and looked up, right at Romano, who still starred at the Frenchman.

"Bonjour mon ami~ I am Francis Bonnefoy, fabulous graphics design student and a /very/ good friend of your girlie here~" ...what? No. That was wrong. So wrong in so many ways!

You shook your head a no, looking at Francis, a expression of dibelief in your eyes. He smirked at you and started to tell his tale of a supposed-to-be-perfect world again.


End file.
